


Children don't lie.

by Inniscarlet



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, Funny, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inniscarlet/pseuds/Inniscarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe needs practice with children so she decided to look for a job as a nanny and Beca needs a nanny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I found a job.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the new one guys! I hope you like it!

_**Chapter one** _

Chloe finished her college years and she is afraid to move on. She thinks that she is not ready to be out there working with a whole class of little kids, not when ever in her life has she care not even one. Don’t get her wrong, she loves kids and she studied to be a kindergarten teacher for that same reason but she thinks that it would be better to test herself first.

That’s how she decided to search for a job as a nanny. It would be the perfect thing to do and earn some money to go to see the snow for the first time in her 24 years of life. Her best friend Stacie, and her grew up in Los Angeles and since the day the met they knew that they will go to see the snow together, so now, thanks to this little job she will be able to surprise her friend with the best present ever and she will be able to figure out if she really is ready to be a teacher.

After reading a lot of information about the best way to find a job as a nanny she decided to look for it in a company. They would ask you questions about you and the family will look at your profile and if they like you they’ll call you. The questions were really easy to answer so she didn’t take too long to get out of that place. She was meeting Stacie so she got out of the office and didn’t look when she opened the door. She heard it before she saw it.

“Fuck”

“I am so sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” She helps the blonde girl in front of her to stand up. She was really pretty.

“Next time you should be more careful you know? I could have been carrying a baby for all you know”

“I know, I’m so sorry” Chloe gave her the best smile she could and saw how the blonde smiled a little.

“I’m Aubrey” The girl offered her hand to Chloe and she took it happily.

“Chloe, nice to meet you” She looked the blonde up and down and wow she wasn’t right before, the girl was stunning. Chloe never labelled herself, she saw people, not boys or girls.

“Are you here for a job?” Chloe nodded.

“Wait, are you here for a job too or are you looking for someone to take care of your kid, or kids?” Aubrey laughed at Chloe.

“Do I look like a mom or something?” Chloe blushed.

“No, I mean, in these days nobody knows you know?” Chloe frowned at her own words but thankfully Aubrey smiled at her.

“Yeah I do know.” She smiled. “But answering your question is no and no. I’m not here for a job and I’m definitely not here for someone to take care of a kid that I don’t have” Chloe nodded.

“Why are you here then? Sorry, I didn’t mean to be nosy”

“It’s okay, I’m here to pick up my best friend”

“That’s cool. I’m going to meet my best friend now too so I have to go…It was really nice to meet you Aubrey and I’m sorry for well that…” She pointed to the door.

“All good Chloe. Have fun and good luck with the job” Chloe started walking away.

“Thank you, good luck to your friend too” Aubrey stood there looking at the weird redhead leave and she smiles.

“That was something else”

“What was it?” Aubrey turned around to find Beca there looking at her.

“Oh, you see that girl over there?” Aubrey pointed to the redhead crossing the street and Beca nodded. “I think she is perfect for the job Becs”

“Why? You spoke to her for what? 2 minutes?” Beca rolled her eyes at her friend.

“Yes, but I know something good when I see it. Please? At least ask for her in there and see her reference okay?”

“Okay, I will, but I don’t understand why that girl when there are lots of them in the company” Aubrey took her arm and started walking back to the office.

“I just have a feeling Becs! And you know what my father always said…”

“Oh please shush! Let’s ask, but I’m not letting any crazy girl take care of my baby girl” Aubrey smiles at her best friend.

“I know. I won’t let any crazy person to be near my little niece” Beca smiled at Aubrey and they both got into the office building again.

 

“I’m telling you Stace! She was really, _really,_ hot. I’m sure she is totally your type” Chloe and Stacie are now in a dinner having a late breakfast.

“You know I don’t have a type Chlo! I don’t like to discriminate against anyone” Stacie winks at Chloe and Chloe just laughs. They met in their first day of school and since the first talk they’ve been inseparable. They’re each other first kiss and even they tried to date once but it was all too weird for them and Stacie doesn’t do relationships anyway. It’s not her thing. So after almost 20 years of friendship they know each other really well.

“Why didn’t you ask for her phone then? If she was so hot then why didn’t you try to get it?”

“She is hot, but she is not my type.” Stacie rolls her eyes at her friend.

“And what exactly it’s your type?”

“I’ll tell you when I see it” Stacie rolls her eyes again at her friend who smiles. Then, _Style_ starts ringing into the dinner. Chloe takes her phone and show her tongue to Stacie who is judging her for her ringtone.

“Hello?”

_“Hi! I’m Beca Mitchell. I’m looking for Chloe?”_

“This is she”

 _“Oh, okay, I’m calling because of the nanny job_?” Chloe looks at Stacie with a huge grin in her face.

“Yes, of course”

 _“I would like you to be my nanny…I mean, not my nanny but my girl’s you know?”_ Chloe laughs at the nervous girl. She didn’t sound too old.

“I would really like that. So…how do we do this now?”

“Not the first time hearing those words…” Chloe kicks Stacie under the table.

_“Well, you can come to my place, meet me and Casey’s father and we can talk about everything through dinner today?”_

“That would be great yes!” Chloe couldn’t hide her excitement and then she heard her new Boss softly laugh.

_“I’ll send you the details in a text and I’ll see you tonight then”_

“See you then and thank you so much”

_“Bye Chloe”_

“Bye” Stacie was looking at her expectantly the whole conversation.

“So…”

“I have a dinner tonight with Beca’s family they want to meet me and they will probably hire me Stace! I found a job!”

“How did you do it? I mean…you just were there like an hour ago and they’re already calling you?”

“You should be happy for me you know? This is important for me” Chloe crosses her arms.

“And I am Chlo! I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that…it’s just shocking that they call you that fast”

“I know…maybe it’s destiny” Chloe smiles again and they keep eating.

 

“Stacie I’m freaking out right now. What if I mess everything up?” Chloe was in a taxi in her way to Beca’s house when she started freaking out and she called Stacie.

_“Chlo, relax! Just be yourself. You’re an amazing girl and if they don’t like you then that’s okay, there are lots of people searching for a nanny anyway”_

“You’re right. I can do this.” The taxi stops in front of Beca’s house and she takes a deep breath.

 _“Yes you can! Go get’em”_ Chloe laughs and ends the call.

“I can do this, I can do this” Chloe was talking to herself and after a deep breath she knocked on the door. Just a few seconds later a little girl with brown hair and dark blue eyes not older than 5, opens the door and smiles at her.

“You must be Claudia?” Chloe smiles at the little girl and before she can correct her she saw her.

“Baby, she is Chloe, not Claudia” Chloe is looking at who she suppose is Beca and wow, there was something about her that just makes Chloe love the idea to work in this house. “Come in, please. Dinner is almost ready.” Beca didn’t look much older than herself, maybe a year or two.

“Thank you so much for having me tonight” The little girl giggles and her mom picks her up.

“Thank _you_ for coming with short notice” Chloe smiles at Beca as they walk inside the house. It was a typical house. Not too big but not too small neither. “Sweetie? You should introduce yourself you know?” The little girl looks at Chloe and smiles.

“I’m Casey and I’m 4 and half, this pretty woman is my mommy and my daddy is in the kitchen finishing our dinner, his name is Jesse.” Beca laughs hard and Chloe looks impressed to the little girl.

“I think that was too much information sweet heart but yeah” Casey looks proud of herself and Beca kisses her head. It was such a simple action but Chloe found herself melting because of it.

“Hello! You must be Chloe. It’s really nice to meet you, I’m Jesse Swanson” Chloe nods and smiles at Jesse but then she remember her chat with Beca this morning and she recalls that Beca’s name was Beca Mitchell. Beca must have seen her face.

“Is there a problem?”

“What? Oh, no, no. It’s just that you told me that your name is Beca Mitchell…” Beca smiles and looks at Jesse.

“We’re not married” Chloe nods and follows them to the kitchen.

They sit on the table and start talking about simple things but not about the job. Casey is such a cute girl that Chloe finds herself talking more to her than to her parents. Once dinner is ready Jesse takes Casey to bed and she goes to the living room with Beca.

“I’m sorry, we didn’t want to talk about the job in front of her.” Beca sits next to her in the big couch.

“It’s okay, we can talk now” Beca smiles and nods at her.

“While Jesse comes, let me explain to you what do we want okay?” Chloe nods.

“We need someone to take care of our little girl when we are working but we want you to stay in the house with me, meaning that you have to move in here with me.”

“With you and Jesse?”

“Only me. Jesse doesn’t live here. We’re not a couple.” Chloe nods understanding. “Okay, so yeah, you’d need to move in with me and I will always try to be at home sooner than later. If I’m at home you can relax in your room and do whatever you want.”

“So…I move in with you and take care of Casey when you’re not here, right?” Beca nods.

“Yes, Jesse will take her some days but I’ll let you know beforehand. You’re young so I guess you’d like to go out partying, you can but you have to be really quiet when you get into the house so you don’t wake her up”

“I don’t want to sound nosy but…you’re young too…how old are you?”

“I’m 26 and Aubrey already told me about you’re weird questions” Chloe swore that her heart stops beating when she looked at Beca’s smirks.

“You’re her best friend?”

“I hope so or I’ll have to kick her butt” Chloe laughs and Jesse gets into the room.

“Did you explain everything to her Becs?”

“Almost…there’s one more thing…boyfriends…They can come in here but please let me know first. I really won’t like to see those kinds of things…” Jesse laughs hard and Chloe blushes.

“It was just one time Beca….when are you going to forget about it?” Jesse keeps laughing and Chloe looks at Beca for a reaction who just frowns and makes a disgusted face.

“Never. That picture is saved in my fucking brain and I can’t delete it.” Jesse stops laughing and looks at Chloe.

“Sorry…So…will you take the job?” Chloe thinks about it for a second and when she looks at Beca, she knows that she has to say yes. She doesn’t know why thought, but she knows she has to.

“Yes, I would love to work for you”


	2. A name that was close to me.

_**Chapter two** _

“I can’t believe you’re moving out…” Stacie is helping Chloe to put her last boxes in Jesse’s truck. He gave her the keys so she didn’t have to hire someone for a day.

“I’m not going to another city Stace…I’ll be even closer to your house than before” Chloe laughs and gets into the car followed by Stacie.

“I know but it’s gonna be weird not having you here and what about our sleepovers?”

“I’ll ask Beca if you can stay in the house with me” Chloe starts driving and stays quiet.

“You haven’t told me anything about the couple. How are they? Old?” Chloe was humming with the radio.

“I don’t know…they’re normal…and well they’re not together”

“Wait what? They live together and they’re not together together?”

“They don’t live together Stace…” Chloe knew what would come out of Stacie’s mouth in a second.

“Oh my god! What if the father tries to seduce you?” They were almost at Beca’s house.

“Stacie, calm down please? I’m going to live with Beca and she is really cool, so it seems Jesse so relax” Just as Chloe turn off the engine Beca opens the door and waves at Chloe.

“You have to be kidding me! Is she the mom?” Chloe nod. “Well…she is hot”

“Don’t Stacie”

“Why? You never care before?” Stacie smirks at Chloe who tries to play it cool.

“She is my boss okay? It doesn’t matter if she is hot or not, you can’t go there”

“Jezz okay, I won’t” They get out of the car and Beca was already picking up boxes.

“Hey you! I’ll help you while I can but I have to pick up Casey from school in an hour okay?” Chloe nods at Beca and smile.

“Thank you Beca”

Surprisingly they were finish in forty five minutes so the three girls were sitting on the couch and talking.

“So it’s not a problem for you if Stacy stays here sometime?”

“Not at all” Beca smiles at Chloe “But you have to keep it down you know? You can be all loud you want when she is with Jesse”

“Thank you so much! We won’t be loud, don’t worry. We just like to talk and maybe watch a movie”

“That sounds fun”

“Maybe you can join us sometime?” Chloe and Beca look at Stacy.

“I don’t know…It’s your time girls so you should enjoy it together” Beca looks at the time in her phone and gets up. “I have to go to pick up Casey from school” Chloe nods. “You can unpack and all of that, if you need something give me a call. We’ll be back for dinner today and we’ll bring pizza with us. You like pizza right?” Chloe nods again smiling. “Good because if you wouldn’t I think I would have tell you to leave my house” Beca smirks again and Chloe blushes.

“Bye Beca, nice to meet you”

“Nice to meet you too. See you later Chloe” Beca leaves and before Stacie can say anything Chloe lifts a hand to her mouth.

“Don’t, just don’t” Stacie rolls her eyes but smiles.

“Let’s do this, shall we?”

 

“Mommy!!” Casey runs to her mom’s arms and Beca picks her up.

“Hi baby! How was your day at school?”

“It was so fun mommy! Aunty Bree gave me some sweeties when the others kids were on their break” Beca laughs and kiss her daughter all over her face.

“I think aunty Bree is spoiling you too much” Beca smiles at Aubrey who just walks next to her.

“I’m not, right C?”

“Right” Aubrey is Casey’s teacher too. Beca was afraid to take her little princess to some school with someone she didn’t know anything about so after talking with Jesse and Aubrey they decided that it would be a good idea for Casey to go to the same school where Aubrey teaches.

“Come on Bree! You can come with us for dinner today” Aubrey smiles at her friend and they walk to Beca’s car.

“What are we having for dinner mommy?”

“We are having pizza to celebrate that Chloe is moving in with us” Aubrey looks at Casey for her reaction and the little girl is frowning.

“Why is she living with us?” Beca looks at her daughter and sighs.

“Baby…didn’t daddy talk to you?” Casey shakes her head. “Okay then…Chloe is going to help mommy at home and she is going to take care of you too”

“But mommy…I want you to take care of me…or daddy…or aunty Bree” Beca smiles softly at her daughter and opens the car door for her.

“But sometimes we can’t and you don’t want mommy to be tired all the time right?” Casey shakes her head again. “Then, we need Chloe, and you like her right?”

“Yes mommy! She is so pretty and she is funny too, I like her” Beca smiles at her daughter.

“Good, because we’re going to spend a lot of time with her” They all get into the car.

“Why didn’t Jesse talk to her?” Aubrey whispers to Beca so Casey couldn’t hear.

“I don’t know, sometimes I swear I don’t know what is he thinking about” Aubrey puts her hand in Beca’s shoulder and squeeze it.

“It’s okay, relax. Let’s go for some pizza and go home okay?” Beca nods and starts the car.

When they arrive at Beca’s house the door is open and the girls are there talking. “Hey guys! Going somewhere? I bring pizza!” Beca smiles at them and Chloe smiles back.

“It’s my favourite Chloe” Casey’s little head appear next to Beca and a second later Aubrey.

“I’m not leaving but Stacie told me tha-“

“Oh that? That was nothing. I can stay for some pizza if that’s okay with you?” She looks at Beca who laughs and nods.

“Well at least this time you see me getting in…” Aubrey laughs and Chloe blushes.

“I really am sorry about that…but it’s really good to see you again” Beca looks at them and take Casey inside.

“It’s good to see you too! Now you’ll have to take care of my little girl”

“I will. She is really cute”

“Food is readyyyyyyy!!” Casey calls from the kitchen and everyone goes in.

“So…this is the friend you were meeting the other day?” Aubrey and Chloe walk into the house and see Stacie and Beca laughing with Casey.

“Yeah, she is my best friend since I was a kid” Chloe knows Stacie and even when she asked not to, she knows that Stacie will try to flirt with Beca, and for what it seems…it’s working. And she doesn’t like it at all.

They all sit on the table and eat their pizza. They shared a few stories of their past and Casey ended in Chloe’s lap. Beca couldn’t keep her eyes of her daughter with Chloe, yes sure, her daughter was an open kid but it’s the first time she see her acting so open so fast. She looks at Aubrey and her friend smiles at her. She was right, Chloe was the one for this job.

“This was really nice but I do have to go home now. I have an exam tomorrow and I don’t want to be late” Stacie gets up and Chloe looks at Beca who is looking back at her.

“I think I’m going too Becs, I have to get a few things ready for my class with the little monsters tomorrow” Beca looks at Aubrey and nods.

“Sure, be careful both of you” Casey is asleep in Chloe’s arms so she just says a quick goodbye and Beca go with them to the door.

“Thank you for tonight Becs!” Aubrey hugs her best friend.

“You don’t have to thank me and you know that. I hope you had fun too Stacie” Stacie looks at Beca and nods.

“Yeah I did. Now I’m sure that you’re not crazy and that you won’t kill my bestie” Aubrey and Beca laugh at that.

“I won’t, promise! I’ll take good care of her”

“She totally will” Aubrey smirks at Beca who didn’t get the meaning behind Aubrey’s words.

“I have to go back inside so…see you guys! Take care!” Beca closes the door leaving Aubrey and Stacie alone.

“So…I’m going this way…” Aubrey pointed to her right.

“Me too, we can walk together if you want?” Aubrey smiles at Stacie and nods.

“That would be nice yeah…” They start walking side by side without touching.

“So…how time until those two hook up?” Aubrey laughs and Stacie smirks.

“I’m pretty sure that not much…not much…”

 

Chloe is following Beca to Casey’s room with the little girl in her arms still sleeping. “You know…she likes you” Beca looks back at Chloe when she says this.

“How can she like me? I mean, it’s the second time she sees me you know?” Chloe whispers to Beca.

“Because I know my daughter” Beca smirks at Chloe “and she doesn’t sleep on people she doesn’t like. She only sleeps like that when she feels comfortable and warm”

“Then I’m glad to have a high body temperature” Beca laughs softly and carefully takes Casey of Chloe’s arms. She puts the little girl in the bed.

“Chloe? Can you give me her pjs? They’re on the second drawer” Beca points to the drawer and Chloe goes to take the pjs and she stops and looks at the photo in top of the little cupboard. In the photo there’s a smiling Beca with Casey in her arms and Jesse holding both of them. They look like the perfect happy family that Chloe dreamed about when she was a little girl. “Chloe?”

“Oh…sorry…here.” She gives Beca the pjs and smile.

“That was last year” Beca is changing Casey into her pjs and the girl is totally fast asleep. “We decided that it would be a good idea to go out to the park together. Aubrey took the picture and I fall in love with it” She finishes changing Casey and tugs her into the bed carefully. She kisses her head and smile. “I love you baby girl”

“I love you too mommy” Chloe smiles at this.

They leave the room and Beca looks at Chloe. “You can ask, I know you’re dying to ask”

“I’m not” Chloe blushes and Beca arch and eyebrow at her. “Fine…when did you and Jesse…you know…broke up?”

“We never did. We’ve never been together.” Chloe frowns and Beca smiles. “Bed time red! You should rest because tomorrow I’m teaching you everything you need to know.”

“What about your job?”

“I took a day off work so I could show you how things go here and that way I can spend some time with Casey too.”

“Thank you for that then.” They’re rooms are in front of each other and they both open the door.

“So…goodnight Chloe”

“Goodnight Beca”

 

Chloe wakes up hearing someone arguing. When she listens carefully she recognises Beca’s voice, and she sounds really upset. She looks at the time and see that it’s time to get up anyway so she changes and goes straight to Casey’s room. The little girl is awake and has tears running down her face and she is holding a big fluffy cow in her arms. Chloe sits next to her and Casey throws herself to her arms. “Shh…it’s okay sweetie. I’m here” Chloe caress her back until the little girl stops crying and looks at her.

“Thank you Chloe, I just don’t really like when mommy and daddy fight” Chloe hugs her and kisses her head.

“What do you think if we get you ready for school huh?” The little girl smiles at Chloe and nods. Chloe starts looking at the little girl clothes and finds something similar at what she is wearing. “What do you think about this?” Casey looks at Chloe and then to the clothes and starts laughing.

“We can’t go like that Chloe! We’d look like twins!” Chloe smiles at the little girl laugh and let her choose her outfit for the day which surprisingly is totally her mom’s style. “Are you taking me to school today Chloe?”

“I think so but I think your mom is coming with us too. Now let’s go and eat some breakfast because I don’t know about you but I’m starving” Casey takes Chloe’s hand and laugh.

“Let’s go or your tummy is going to growl” Chloe opens the door and sees Beca there who was about to open her daughter’s door. Chloe looks at Beca and see that the girl has been crying. She looks really upset.

“Oh, you’re both ready” Beca forgets everything about her fight with Jesse and smiles to her daughter. “Good morning baby! Wow you look beautiful today”

“She looks like you” Beca blushes and looks at Chloe who is blushing too and realizing what she just said. “I mean…the clothes…it’s your style and all that you know?”

“Good morning to you too Chlo” Casey smiles at her mom and Chloe. “Hey chipmunk what do you say If we eat breakfast out?”

“Really?”

“Yeah, we are all ready and it’s early so why not?”

“Yes!! Can we show Chloe our favourite place?” The little girl looks at her mom with hopeful eyes and Beca laughs.

“Sure, let’s go”

They all get into the car and Beca drives them to a near dinner. The whole way Casey sings loudly to every song in the radio. When Beca stops the car and gets Casey out, the little girl runs to the dinner. “Are you okay?” Beca looks at Chloe and smile.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” They walk into the dinner and Casey is already sitting in their usual booth.

“Because of this morning…” Beca sits in front of her daughter and Chloe next to Casey.

“Don’t worry about it” Beca smiles at Chloe but she knows that the redhead is not convinced.

“Can I order for you Chloe?” Chloe smiles at Casey and nods.

“Sure, I like everything so you can order for me”

“I’m not sure if you made the right decision there red” Beca smirks at her and Chloe waves her hand at her. The waiter comes and Casey asks for their usual but this time one more for her new favourite redhead. When the food arrives Beca is looking at Chloe for her reaction. The waiter places a big plate with pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs.

“Yummy!” Casey starts eating in the second her plate is place in front of her.

“Wow, good choice little one! This looks really good” Casey gives Chloe a chocolate smile and Beca laughs.

“Isn’t that too much for you, red?” Chloe shakes her head.

“It’s perfect”

“I thought someone like you would like to eat something…healthier?” Chloe frowns at Beca who tries to explain herself. “I mean, you know like, you look nice and I don’t know I thought you were one of those girls who likes to take care of their body…”

“When mommy is nervous she doesn’t know how to explain things and I think what she is trying to say is that you have a good body” Beca goes completely red and looks at her daughter.

“Casey…”

“What mom? It’s true” She keeps eating and Beca can’t help but smile.

“Well…thank you? But you’ll see that I eat way more that those girls” Beca laughs at this. After they finish eating Beca pays for everything even when Chloe argued with her that she’ll pay her part. They take Casey to school together and Beca explained which one was the easiest way to get there because she won’t always be able to take Casey to school. When they get there Aubrey was at the door letting her kids go inside her class.

“Morning Bree!” Aubrey smile at the three girls and waves.

“Look! Chloe is here with us aunty Bree” Aubrey nods.

“I can see that little princess. Hello Chloe! I hope my best friend here is behaving with you” Beca scoffs.

“Of course I am” Chloe laughs and sees Beca looking at her and Aubrey.

“She is good with me, no need to worry” Aubrey gives Chloe a huge smile that Beca doesn’t like very much so she takes her daughter and gives her a huge hug.

“Have a good day today okay? Me and Chloe will pick you up later and we can eat whatever you want for dinner.” Casey kisses her mom goodbye and then Chloe.

“Well girls, I have work to do so I see you later” They both wave and leave.

Beca drives them back home and shows Chloe everything she needs to know in the house. She gives her a piece of paper with her schedule and Casey’s and which days Jesse takes her with him. After that Beca leaves so she can go grocery shopping and Chloe stays at home. She is not sure why she feels that way with Beca, yes, she is a very affectional person but not once in her life has someone make her heart beat faster with just one look. Maybe is because she wants something like what Beca has but with someone. The house, the job, the beautiful girl. She doesn’t know why but she has to control herself in front of her.

Beca is thinking almost the same as Chloe while she is buying. She couldn’t help but felt a big sting when she saw the way Aubrey looked at Chloe that morning. Maybe it would be the best if Aubrey and Chloe date but there’s something inside of Beca that she knows that’s not right. They don’t see each other until Beca picks Chloe up to go for Casey. When they arrive at school Jesse is there and Chloe could feel Beca’s change in attitude.

“Here’s my favourite mom of the entire world” Chloe stays aside them.

“Leave it Jesse. I don’t want to talk to you right now” Jesse sighs.

“Okay Becaw! I know! I fucked up but what could have I done? Work is work and you know how that is”

“Yes, I do know how work works but I’ve never put my work before my daughter and that’s something you always do. I love you Jesse, you’re one of my best friends and the father of my daughter but I need you to choose her first or you’ll end up breaking her heart. And if you do that I won’t let you near her ever again.” Chloe didn’t want to hear them talking. Okay, maybe she was a little curious about what happened this morning but she didn’t like to see Beca upset and she wasn’t supposed to hear anything of that conversation. She saw how Jesse nod.

“I know, and it won’t happen again Becs. I promise” When Casey went out her class, the first person she runs to is Beca and Chloe can’t help but smile like a stupid person at them. Casey hugs her dad and then she ask Chloe to pick her up and she does it. Chloe decided that she doesn’t want to intrude in a family moment so she tells Beca that she’ll go home so they can have a nice dinner together but Beca is not having it and she ends up going with them. They go to a cute little restaurant that Casey loves. Chloe and Beca are sitting next to each other and Jesse and Casey in front of them.

“So…Chloe, are you okay in the house? If you’re not comfortable there, I can rent you a house or something” Chloe frowns at Jesse and see Beca rolling her eyes.

“Thank you Jesse but I’m perfectly fine in Beca’s house” She didn’t want to sound so bitchy but it just came out that way.

“Oh, okay”

“Chloe?” They all look at Casey. “Do you know that my mom wanted to name me like you?” Chloe looks at Beca and she nods.

“Really?”

“Yes, but she didn’t because my daddy liked Casey more. But mommy wanted to name me like you because she says that she always liked you’re name”

“Yeah, it’s true. I’ve always loved your name. It’s like a name that I feel close to me? I don’t know if that makes any sense” Jesse laughs and Casey reprimands him.

“It does make sense Becs” Chloe smiles at Beca and they almost forgot that they’re not the only ones there. After that dinner goes smoothly. They listen to Casey talking about her day at school and Chloe learns about Jesse and Beca’s job. Jesse is working with a big company that produce music for movies or TV shows, while Beca is working in an office. It doesn’t fit Beca or at least that’s what Chloe thinks. Chloe tells them about her dream to become a kindergarten teacher and Casey gets excited about that saying that she would be like a second teacher and that she could go and see one of her classes with her aunty Bree, something that Beca didn’t like. Jesse left after the dinner and they went back home. Beca put Casey to bed and Chloe made some warm milk for herself. She was in the kitchen when she heard Beca walking into the room.

“Do you want some milk?”

“That would be nice, yeah” Beca accepts Chloe’s offer and they sit and drink their milks.

“Thank you for giving me this job. It means a lot to me and Casey is amazing” Beca smiles at Chloe.

“No need and yeah she is” They both wanted to talk but any of them knew what to say so they went to their rooms and said their goodbyes.

“I’m so fucked” They both say it at the same time once their doors shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have chapter 2. I hope you guys like it! I post it earlier because It would be impossible to me to do it on the weekend. So you know...better for you I guess? I'll try to post the next one next week!   
> Lots of loveeee! :)


	3. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have chapter 3! I'm so sorry for the delay....I've been so busy that I haven't have any time to write or sleep...this is exhausting! I hope you like the chapter guys! :)

**_Chapter three_ **

The first few weeks went by really fast and Chloe find herself falling in love with Casey. She was sweet and funny but sometimes she could be a little grumpy what Chloe knew how to fix. She only needs to sing to her and Casey will relax. Beca has been working nonstop and almost every day. She always gets home really late and when she says hello to Chloe, she could see how exhausted Beca was. Jesse hasn’t been much around. According to Aubrey he is in New York working. Aubrey and Chloe have been hanging around lots of times and sometimes Stacie will be with them. Today is one of those days that it’s only Aubrey and Chloe. Casey is already sleeping in her bed and the girls are sharing some stories about their high school years with a bottle of wine.

“So yeah, that was a moment that I’ll never forget. Beca was so cute that day but don’t tell her that I told you this or she’ll kill us both.” Aubrey laughs and Chloe smile at the memory.

“I won’t. But I would really pay to see her dressed like a cheerleader” Beca…she knows that she has a little, tiny crush on her boss but she keeps it under control. It’s not like Beca would like her anyway, she seems very into Stacie.

“I’ll show you a picture someday. She doesn’t know that I have one or she would have burned it a long time ago”

“I think we would have been best friends in high school” Aubrey smiles at Chloe and nods

“Yeah, I think so too. Talking about best friends…where’s Stace?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t talk to her much this last few weeks. The times I saw her were when you saw her too”

“She’s busy studying for her final exams” Chloe frowns at this.

“How do you know that?”

“Oh. She told me…We’ve been talking from time to time” Before Chloe could answer the door opens revealing Beca.

“Fucking damn it!” Both girls look at the door and see Beca fighting to take of her jacket.

“Are you okay midget?” Beca glares at Aubrey and then looks at Chloe.

“Is Casey sleeping?”

“Yeah, we went to the park today so she was really tired” Beca nods.

“Thank you Chloe” Every day Beca says thank you to Chloe. It doesn’t matter that Chloe said that she didn’t need to say it because it is her job, she keeps doing it and it kinds of makes Chloe smile.

“Beca…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. No need to thank you red.” Beca smiles for the first time since she got into the house and Aubrey notices this.

“So…what happened to you that you got into the house like that?” Beca stops looking at Chloe and looks back at her friend.

“Don’t remind me please. My boss is a fucking jerk”

“What did he do?” Beca sits between Chloe and Aubrey.

“Same as always Bree…” Chloe frowned but understood that this was best friend time so she gets up and both girls look at her. “Where are you going?”

“I think I let you both talk and I’ll go to bed” Chloe smiles at them.

“But…you don’t have to, you know? I mean…you can stay with us if you want” Aubrey was silent looking at both girls.

“Yeah, I know, but I have to get up early anyway to take Casey to school and all of that” Even if Beca was asking her to stay she knew that they need some time alone.

“Okay…whatever you want red” Beca smiles back at Chloe.

“Goodnight girls”

“Goodnight Chloe” Aubrey waves to Chloe.

“Night red!” Chloe leaves and when Aubrey hears the door of Chloe’s bedroom close she smirks at Beca who is still looking at the stairs.

“I think I’m going to ask Chloe out” Aubrey teases a little bit and it works because Beca looks at her so fast that almost gives herself whiplash.

“What?”

“I’m going to ask Chloe out”

“I heard you the first time but why I mean…you said that you didn’t want to be in any relationship now anyway” Aubrey is trying really hard not to laugh at her best friend.

“I don’t know, it’s just something about Chloe, you know? She is so nice and wow that girl is stunning. You have to agree with me with that.” Aubrey looks how Beca’s face changes from one emotion to another. “Becs! Relax, I’m totally kidding right now”

“What?” Aubrey can’t help it and starts laughing loudly.“Shh! You’re going to wake Casey up”

“Sorry, sorry but you’d have to see your face” Beca rolls her eyes at her friend.

“Why did you do that?”

“I did that so you can admit right now that you have a thing for…red.” Beca blushes.

“I do not. She is my daughter ‘s nanny and that’s it.”

“Stop the bullshit Mitchell. I’ve known you for quite a long time and I know when you’re into someone” Beca sighs and looks at the floor.

“Even if that were the case, who cares? It’s not like she is into me and even if she were, things are too complicated”

“Oh come on Beca! You know that she likes you. You can see it in the way you both look so stupidly at each other”

“Stop it Bree” Aubrey looks at her friend and she can see that she has thought about this. “She likes you, not me. And for God sakes. I won’t blame her for that. My life is a mess. I’m almost 27 years old, I’m working in a stupid company where my boss always tries to flirt with me, doing a job that I hate and I have a 4 years old daughter. Who would want to be with someone like me Bree?” Aubrey gets up from the couch and hugs Beca. She didn’t know that her friend felt like this. Beca puts her head in the crock of Aubrey’s neck and starts crying.

“It’s okay Becs, let it all out”

“I’m sorry, I’m just stressed and Jesse isn’t helping much lately”

“I know, I know. It’s okay” After a while Beca relaxes and Aubrey is there looking at her friend. She really doesn’t know how her life became like this. They had plans, they knew what they want to do with their life in the future but like always, life got in the way. Aubrey knows that Casey is the best thing that has happened to Beca but at the same time she knows that if Beca could have wait to have her a few years later she would. “Just so you know…she doesn’t like me, she likes you. Just wait and see” She knows by the look Beca is giving her that she doesn’t believe her but with time she will. “Oh, and Beca, when the time comes, just let it happen” Beca gives her a little smile and a nod.

“Thank you Bree! I don’t know what would I do without you” Aubrey smirks at Beca.

“You’d probably have a 50 years old lady taking care of Casey and not that beautiful girl up there” She winks and gets up. “Now, I have to go because I have to sleep so I can take care of that sweet class of mine”

“Okay Bree! Thanks again, see you tomorrow”

“Tomorrow?” Aubrey frowns because she knows that Beca has to work.

“Yeah, I have to do a few things in the afternoon so I ask if I could leave early” They walk to the door and stop there.“I’ll pick her up”

“Okay then! See you tomorrow midget”

“You’re an idiot”

“You love me” Beca laughs and waves goodbye to Aubrey.

 

“I want mommy!” Casey is crying and Chloe is trying to calm her down. She did everything as always. Wake her up, get her dressed…and now that she has to eat her breakfast she doesn’t want to.

“I know sweetie, I know, but mommy is working and you need to eat your breakfast”

“I don’t want to! I want mommy now! I only want to be with mommy!!!” Chloe knows what to do in this situation so she starts singing.

_Took a deep breath in the mirror_

_He didn't like it when I wore high heels_

_But I do_

_Turn the lock and put my headphones on_

_He always said he didn't get this song_

_But I do, I do_

Casey stops crying and looks at Chloe. 

_Walked in expecting you'd be late_

_But you got here early and you stand and wave_

_I walk to you_

_You pull my chair out and help me in_

_And you don't know how nice that is_

_But I do_

Not Chloe and not Casey see Beca entering the kitchen. She fell asleep and Casey’s crying woke her up but know she is stuck listening to Chloe singing.She doesn’t know who has the silliest face, Casey or her.

_But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_

_I've been spending the last eight months_

_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe_

_I watched it begin again._

“Wow” Casey and Chloe turn around and see Beca. “That was…wow”

“Beca! You scared me! What are you doing here?”

“Mommy” Casey runs to her mom who picks her up and hugs her tight.

“Sweetie! Why were you crying like that? You know mommy has to work and Chloe is here so you’re not alone”

“Yeah, exactly, what are you still doing here?” Chloe looks confused at Beca but she has a little smile on her face.

“Oh god! I’m late. Baby! Mommy has to go okay? Be good with Chloe” Casey nods at her mom. Beca gives Casey to Chloe and after that she kisses them both in their cheeks. She left before she could see Chloe’s red face.

“Mommy kissed you” Chloe couldn’t form any words at the moment so she just nods. “Your face is like you hair right now”

“We…we have to go now Casey or we will be late for class okay?” Chloe didn’t know what was that but damn…she could still feel Beca’s lips against her cheek.

 

It’s been two weeks after Beca’s kiss and Chloe is still daydreaming about it. The day after the kiss she heard Casey asking her mother why did she kiss Chloe and she didn’t hear the answer but she did hear Casey laughing at how red her mom was. Today is Beca’s birthday and Aubrey made the perfect plan for the perfect night. They were all going out with some friends of them and she invited Chloe and Stacie while Jesse will take care of Casey. Chloe was worried that Beca wouldn’t want her there but she was more worried about her present. She had no idea if Beca would like something so silly but Chloe just couldn’t resist. They were meeting at Beca’s house at 7pm and it was 7:30pm. Beca is in her room arguing with Jesse, _again_ , while they’re all waiting downstairs. Apart from Aubrey and Stacie there are two more girls, CR and Fat Amy. Chloe couldn’t believe that girl called herself that but yep she did. They hear Beca coming down the stairs with Casey in her arms and a sad smile on her face.

“Don’t you dare to say it Mitchell…” Chloe looks at Aubrey and see the rage in her eyes.

“I’m sorry…you girls go and have fun for me okay?” Before Aubrey goes crazy on Beca she speaks.

“Nothing of that, you go and have fun with your friends. Casey and I can watch Frozen tonight and eat some ice cream and then go to bed really late, whatcha say princess?” Casey’s eyes are shining right now.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Mommy! Can Chloe and I do that please pretty please?” Beca looks at Chloe and she doesn’t know what to say. She has been waiting for this night for so long but the first reason of it was Chloe. At the same time she knows that Aubrey worked her ass out for tonight.

“Chlo…you really don’t have to…” Chloe picks up Casey who hugs Chloe really tight and smile at her.

“I know, I’m tired anyway, you go and enjoy your night Becs” Chloe gives her that huge smile that makes her dizzy and she smiles back at her.

“Okay, Chloe? You’re a life saviour, and Beca? Tomorrow I will kill Jesse but tonight? We’re going to have the time of our lives” They all start going out of the house, even Stacie who Chloe thought would ask to stay with her but she knows her friend loves a big party and this one is Beca’s so…Beca was the last one in the house and she looks at Chloe. Chloe takes this change and looks at Beca. She looks stunning with her blue dress on.

“Are you really sure about this? I can still tell them to-“ Chloe cuts her off raising a hand.

“Becs…relax. It’s your birthday, go and have fun okay? I’ll be here with this little princess” Chloe kisses Casey in the nose and the little girl giggles. Beca swears that it was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

“Thank you Chloe, anything call me okay?” Chloe nods and Stacie goes inside the house again.

“Beca, we are waiting for you! Come on!” Chloe sees the way Stacie puts her hand around Beca’s arm and tug of her.

“Yeah, yeah, in a second” Beca’s not looking at Stacie who is wearing a really provocative dress but to Chloe.

“Say bye to mommy Casey”

“Bye mommy! Chloe and I are going to miss you so much” Beca smiles at that. Oh how she would like this to be her every day. Not the Stacie pulling of her thought.

“Bye sweetie! Take care of Chloe for me would you?”

“Totes mommy” Beca leaves and Chloe could hear Stacie before the door closes.

“You look really beautiful today Beca” Chloe feels a little hand in her face and looks at Casey who is staring back at her with a smile.

“It’s okay Chloe, she is not who mommy likes” At this Chloe is shocked. How did this little girl know what was inside her head?

“We’ll see Casey, we’ll see…now…what about that movie and some ice cream huh?” Casey’s eyes light up like if it were Christmas morning. Chloe tells her to go to the couch and get comfy while she takes the ice cream and puts the movie on. She takes two spoons and the strawberry ice cream because of course it’s her favourite and amazingly is Casey’s favourite too. They’re watching the movie when the part when Anna and Olaf talk about true love comes and Casey looks at Chloe.

“Do you know that Chlo?” Chloe looks at Casey and see her cute little face looking back at her.

“What sweetie?”

“True love. Is it true?” Chloe is taken aback for the question and she struggles a little.

“Well…em yes. I think that yes, true love exists”

“Really?” Chloe sees the hope in the little girls eyes and smile.

“Really”

“And how do you know it?” Casey sits in Chloe’s lap and smiles.

“Well, you just do but you can see it when you’re outside? I mean, when you see two people looking at each other like there’s only them in the whole world you know it’s true love, or when you catch someone looking at another person without this one knowing and the first person is smiling like they’re crazy” Casey nods but don’t say anything else. At the end of the movie Casey is already fast sleep and she hears her phone going off. She takes Casey upstairs to her room and tugs her into bed. She kisses her forehead and goes back downstairs. She looks at her phone and sees two texts from Beca.

_9:32pm Hey Chlo! How’s my little girl? Fine? I’ll be home soon. Xo._

_9:34pm I hope you’re okay too._

Chloe smiles at the texts and bits her lip because of the second one. She types her reply the faster she can.

_9:40pm Hey you! We’re both fine, don’t worry so much! Keep having fun with the girls. I have everything under control. Xoxo._

Chloe waits for a reply that never comes and she sighs. She watches TV for 20 minutes when she hears the door opening and closing slowly. She looks at the door and she sees Beca there. “What are you doing here so soon?” Chloe frowns.

“Hello to you too red!” Beca smirks and Chloe blushes. “I wasn’t feeling the night you know? I just wanted to be here with my girls” Beca knew what she just said and she wasn’t taking it back, even less now that Chloe was looking at her with that face. “Where’s my princess anyway?”

“Sh-She is sleeping already…she fell asleep watching the movie…” Beca smiles at that.

“Yeah…I know the feeling…” Beca laughs and Chloe could feel her insides twisting. “I’m going to check on her and change my clothes. You can go out now if you want…”

“I would like to stay here with you if that’s okay…I haven’t given you my present yet…” Beca was relieved. She wanted to be with Chloe and she was wishing that Chloe wanted to stay with her.

“Great, you didn’t have to get me a present thought. I’ll be back soon” Chloe nods and smiles. She goes for her present while Beca as promised it’s downstairs again, now with her pyjamas on and no make-up. They sit together looking at each other in the couch and Beca could feel the nervousness coming out of Chloe.

“Okay so…this is a little silly…but I knew what the girls where giving to you and I wanted to give you something special maybe? I don’t know just…here” She puts the present in Beca’s hands.

“Chloe…you really didn’t have to…” She rips the paper off and what she sees makes her smile grow. “Chlo…”

“You don’t like it do you? I’m so so-“ Chloe was cut off by Beca’s arm around her giving her a hug. It was the first time that they hugged and Chloe snapped out of it and hold Beca close to her. “Thank you so much! I love it” In Beca’s hand was a frame with a picture of Beca and Casey. They were looking at each other with big smiles on their faces and Casey has Beca’s headphones on. Chloe couldn’t resist it in the moment and snap a picture of them in that moment. “It’s the best gift that anyone has ever given me” Beca moves and looks at Chloe.

“It’s nothing…” Chloe is blushing and Beca is finding really difficult not to kiss the redhead in this exact moment. And then she sees it…Chloe’s eyes looking at her lips and she can’t help it, she puts her hand in Chloe’s cheek and see clear blue eyes looking back at her. She caresses her face and then she brings her closer until they’re nose to nose. She is giving Chloe time to let her know what she is going to do, to run away before it happens but the redhead is not moving away but moving forward and it’s her who kisses Beca. Her lips are as soft as Beca has imagined, and she tastes like strawberries. The kiss is short but perfect. “Happy birthday Beca” Chloe gets up and starts walking to the stairs.

“Wait…where are you going?” Chloe bites her lip smiling and Beca is sure her face is the one of an idiot right now because she can’t stop smiling.

“I’m going to bed Becs…and you should too” She winks and Beca lost her voice. “Oh…and Beca?” Beca looks at Chloe’s eyes, they’re bluer than normal. “I don’t think you need to dress up to look beautiful…you look beautiful just like that” And with that Chloe is gone to her room. Beca can’t help the stupid grin on her face and she touches her lips. She kissed Chloe…well…Chloe kissed her…but it was…perfect. And she was sure of something...she wants more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...there it is. I don't know if you like it or not but I'll try my best to put what I have in my mind into words. Thank you for reading and for being you!  
> Lots of loveeeeee!  
> Song of the chapter:  
> Taylor Swift-Begin again


	4. Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I wanted to give you guys a quick chapter and I thought "What about Halloween?" So yeah... I hope you'd like it.

_**Chapter four** _

Beca was looking at the stairs when her phone buzzed. It was an e-mail from his both.

 

_Dear Rebeca;_

_I’m writing you to let you know that you have to take a flight tomorrow to New York. You’re going to stay there for two weeks. I send you the details about the work you have to do attach to this message. If you have any questions you know you can always come to my office first time in the morning or if you really need the answers you can come to my place and I will be extremely happy to help you with **everything** you need. _

_Best wishes,_

_Harold._

Beca couldn’t believe her eyes. What was she going to do? What about Casey? She trusts Chloe but she doesn’t want her to take care of her daughter for two whole weeks and she knows that Chloe has plans for Halloween, which it’s the day she’s coming back home so she calls to the person who has to take care of Casey.

“ _Hey Becaw! Still mad at me?”_ Beca sighs and tries to forget about that.

“Not what I want to talk to you right now Jess, I need your help”

 _“Is Casey okay?”_ He sounds worried and Beca smiles. Even if he is a jerk sometimes, she knows that Jesse loves Casey with all his heart.

“Yeah, she is okay but I do want to talk to you about her”

 _“Go for it_ ”

“I need you to take care of her for two whole weeks. I have to go to New York”

 _“Okay, no problem. I’ll pick her up when you want me to or you can just drop her off?”_ Beca was surprise, she knows how Jesse feels about his work and she was expecting a little fight over this.

“Mmm…okay, I can drop her off, that way I can stay a little bit longer with her tomorrow”

“ _Sure! I hope you had a great day today Becs”_

“I did” And oh yeah she did. She is still thinking about Chloe’s lips.

 _“I’m glad to hear that and I am really sorry about today but it was something really important and I-“_ Beca cut him off.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. Thank you for this”

 _“She is my daughter too Becaw! And I own you a big one anyway”_ She smiles.

“Don’t make her watch too many movies please”

 _“Do you know who you are talking to? Because I think you’d forgotten”_ Beca laughs.

“You’re an idiot. Well, I have to pack and all that jazz so…see you tomorrow”

_“See you tomorrow!”_

Beca goes to her room but before getting in she looks at Chloe’s door and thinks about the girl inside. She wants to knock and tell her everything but she is not sure if Chloe would be sleeping already so she just goes into her room and starts with her packing.

 

Chloe wakes up and the first thing in her mind is Beca and how she was brave enough to move in the last second and kissed her. She does her morning routine and goes to the kitchen to start making breakfast but Beca and Casey are already there and smiling at her.

“Mrnig Chlo” Casey has her mouth full of what Chloe thinks are pancakes and she smiles at the littler girl.

“Casey! Don’t talk with your mouth full! You could choke” Casey finishes her food and looks at her mom.

“Sorry mommy” Beca smiles at her daughter and gets up to get a plate for Chloe.

“Here! I made some for you too”

“Thank you Beca” Casey looks at her mom and then to Chloe. _“Maybe that’s what Chloe was talking about yesterday”_ She thinks.

“No problem, they’re your favourite I think? Casey wasn’t sure when I asked her” Beca touches her neck and blushes and Chloe finds it completely adorable.

“Yeah, with chocolate. I love them” She winks at Beca who blushes even further.

“I have some news for you Chloe. I already talk to this little princess but I think you need to know too”

“What it is? Am I fired?” Chloe thought about the kiss and how both wanted it. It couldn’t be that right?

“What?! Of course not. _We_ want you here” Chloe relaxes and nods. “It’s just that I’m leaving for two weeks to New York and you’re going to have the house to yourself”

“What? What about Casey?”

“She is staying with Jesse. I didn’t want you to have to take care the whole time you know?”

“I wouldn’t mind but okay” Chloe smiles at her.

“No parties though” Chloe laughs at this and Beca smiles. “You can make one party, a Halloween party. It’s the same day I’ll be back so I can join you later”

“Really?” Chloe’s eyes are shining right now. She loves Halloween. She was always the one who made the biggest party on that day.

“Yeah, I can leave you some money if you want to but things for the house and all of that”

“No need, I can pay for it”

“It’s my house though, and I won’t let you pay for anything red.” They smile at each other and then look at Casey who was looking at her with a huge smile in her face. “What are you smiling at chipmunk?”

“Nothing mommy, nothing” She laughs and keeps eating. Both girls look at each other and smile at the little girl.

 

“Aubrey, relax! I have everything under control”

_“I’m relaxed Chloe. I just want this party to be perfect because after what happened at her birthday party I need to make this party perfect”_

It was the day that Beca come back from New York and of course Chloe invited Beca’s friends, at least the one she knows. But when she told Aubrey she was so invested in the idea that Chloe was starting to freak out. She didn’t know how controlling Aubrey could be and when she texted Beca about it, Beca had laughed at her and told her that she better get used to it. They have being texting each other, sometimes flirting and sometimes just casual talk but they both were dying for this day to come. They talked about Stacie and Aubrey too and how they would look really cute together. Even if right now Chloe was starting to think that maybe they won’t be so cute after all…Two controlling people together? She is not sure about it.

“Aubrey everything is done. The only thing missing is you guys and Beca who will be here in…3 hours”

_“Okay, I trust you”_

“You better”

_“Okay…Stacie and I will be there in 30 minutes so be ready”_

“Why are you picking up Stacie?”

_“Oh! I’m not…she is here with me. She wanted to do my make-up and all of that”_

“Right…”

 _“We'll, see you in a few”_ Chloe didn’t have time to say goodbye. She was so going to keep an eye on those two at the party. She misses Beca. She couldn’t believe how much you can miss someone who she didn’t know about a few month ago and now...well, now she can only think about being with Beca, every day and kiss her and touch her and make her laugh. Yes, Chloe Beale was really screwed. Someone knocking at the door wake Chloe up of her daydreaming. “Coming!” She runs to the door and when she opens it she sees Beca standing there smiling at her.

“Hello, are you Miss Beale? Because I have something for y-“ Chloe was in Beca’s arms before she could finish talking. Beca hold her tight and oh god how much did she missed that lavender smell from Chloe’s hair.

“Beca! What are you doing here? I thought you were coming in the 3pm flight” Chloe lets go of Beca but keeps her hand in the other woman shoulders.

“You said it. I was but I finished earlier so…” They smile at each other and then Beca reminds what she has in her hand. “Oh…em…this is for you…it’s just I don’t know” Beca gives Chloe a little teddy bear.

“Oh my god! It’s so cute! I love it! Thank you Beca” Chloe kisses Beca in her cheek and Beca blushes. “I missed you too” Beca smiles and then she realize what Chloe is wearing and her mouth drops. Chloe is wearing a short, _really short_ , red dress and in her head two little red horns. “Beca…my eyes are up here” Beca blinks and looks up at Chloe who winks at her.

“Sorry…you’re just…wow”

“Thank you, now it’s your turn” Beca frowns at this.

“My turn for what?”

“Dressing up Becs, I have your costume in your bedroom”

“I’m not dressing up! That wasn’t part of the plan of the party red” Chloe takes Beca’s bags and takes them upstairs.

“Yes you are! I picked that up for you and you’re using it” Chloe crosses her arms in front of her chest and Beca couldn’t figure it out if she was afraid or turned on, maybe both.

“Okay mom! I will! Jezzz! It’s that how you make my daughter to listen to you?” Chloe laughs at this.

“No, I sing to your daughter and she listens more than you” She winks again and leaves. Beca looks at her bed where the costume is and laugh.

“She is crazy”

 

The party is at its best when Beca goes downstairs. Everybody is there. The house looks amazing and really creepy. She tries to look for Chloe but she can’t find her. Everyone is looking at her and smiling.

“What the heck are you wearing Beca Mitchell?” Of course Aubrey would be at the party but what Beca didn’t expect was how drunk her friend was.

“It’s my costume”

“That’s not a costume! _This_ is a costume” Aubrey is wearing a witch costume. All black.

“It is a costume and Chloe chose it for me so...”

“Oh I see…” Aubrey smirks at Beca. “You have such a toner for her that I can’t believe no one else can’t see it”

“Shush Bree! You’re drunk”

“That I am” Beca laughs and then feels someone hugging her from behind but she knows it can’t be Chloe.

“Ow little Beca looks so cute and fluffy right now! I would keep you with me the whole night if it wasn’t because I want to be with my bab-Bree…with my Bree” Beca smirks at that.

“Stace…Bree…no more alcohol for any of you okay?” And Beca would recognize that voice everywhere. “Beca, you look adorable right now” Beca turns around and the first thing she sees is a flash. “There! Now I have probes that this really happened”

“Red…you’re getting into trouble” Chloe smirks at her and she swears her heart stop beating.

“Good” It’s the only answer she gets from her.

 

The night goes really well and Beca and Chloe are in the kitchen refiling their drinks when they hear something that sounds like someone having sex.

“Did you hear that?”

“Dude…not in my pantry…”

 _“Fuck Stacie…”_ Beca and Chloe’s eyes almost pop out of their faces.

“I have to do this”

“Becs, leave them alone…” But Beca have been waiting for this for years. Payback is a bitch. She opens the door and like they guessed Aubrey and Stacie were there all over each other.

“I think they don’t even know that you opened the door what it is a little weird…”

“Not fair…” Just when they talked Aubrey looks at them and pushes Stacie away from her.

“That’s not what you think it is…”

“Sorry…Were you checking if I have enough pasta for the next week or….” Chloe snorts and Beca laughs.

“Shut it midget, let’s go Stace” Stacie winks at Chloe who laughs at her friend and just like that they’re alone in the kitchen again.

“I knew they were hooking up! I just knew it” Chloe laughs at Beca.

“Do you want me to give you a price because of that?” Beca knows that Chloe didn’t say it in that way but she was drunk and she doesn’t care about a filter right now.

“That depends…it’s that price something I can touch?” Chloe’s face goes completely red and Beca smirks.

“I…well…I…” Beca stands in front of Chloe and corners her with her arms and the counter.

“You know…we haven’t talked about…what happened” Chloe gulps and bites her lip.

“I know...we can talk now if you want…” Beca is not looking at her eyes, she is looking straight to her lips.

“I think we can talk later when we are alone because now…I don’t feel like talking…”

“What-what do you feel like?” Beca smiles and touches Chloe’s face with one hand letting her thumb caress Chloe’s lip. It’s like the first time.

“Stop me if you don’t want this” And just like the first time Chloe is the one who kisses her but this time the kiss is not slow and gentle. It’s passionate and a little sloppy because of the alcohol but none of them mined it. Chloe’s hands go to Beca’s waist and pull her as closer as she can to her. A little moan escapes Beca’s mouth and Chloe pulls away breathing heavily.

“We…we shouldn’t do this” Beca’s hands drop from where they are in Chloe’s body.

“I thought that you wanted this…”

“What? No, I mean yes, but not like this…not drunk and thinking if you’ll regret it tomorrow or-“ Beca kisses her this time but it’s just a peck.

“I won’t. But I get it. You’re right. Let’s slow down a little bit here” Chloe smiles and nods.

“This is a little scary Beca” Beca smiles at Chloe and takes her hand in hers.

“Well…it’s Halloween, today is supposed to be scary…” Chloe gives Beca one of her shy smiles.“We’ll talk tomorrow Chlo…I promise”

“We’ll talk tomorrow”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much but I hope I didn't disappoint. Thank you guys for reading and for all of the comments. They mean a lot to me! Really! Thank you so much! And enjoy you Halloweens!  
> Lots of loveeee!!!


	5. Fight for her

_**Chapter five** _

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Beca wasn’t sure if she was imagining that sound or if it was the big headache that she has.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

She felt something move next to her and she opened her eyes slowly and she could only see red. _Chloe._ She looked around and she notices that they were in the couch. She looked under the blanket they had in top of them to see if they were naked and sighed in relieve when she saw they were still dressed with their costumes.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

“Becaw! Open up! I have to go!”

“Mak’it stop Becs…” Beca smiled at Chloe who was starting to wake up and move carefully out of her to open the door.

“Sorry Jess, I was passed out” She opened the door and there was her little girl and Jesse who start laughing at what she was wearing.

“Mommy…you look so funny!” Beca smiles at her daughter and picks her up. “I miss you so much mommy”

“I miss you too baby” Beca held her daughter tightly. “Thank you Jesse”

“Not a problem! Did you finish your work or do you were trying to find a tree or something to climb red panda?” He laughs and Casey giggles.

“Hey! I like it okay? It’s warm”

“And fluffy mommy, so fluffy” Beca laughs and then she remembers how badly her head hurts.

“Okay Beca! See you next week!”

“See ya”

“Bye daddy!”

Beca closes the door with Casey in her arms and goes to the living room where Chloe is still passed out. Her make up from the day before is all ruined and her hair is a mess but Beca can’t stop smiling at how cute the redhead looks right now. “Mommy…you’re making that face”

“What face sweetie?”

“The one you make when you’re listening to your favourite music or when I’m doing something cute, which is always”

“I think you’ve spent too much time with aunty Bree”

“I miss her but I’m right mommy! You’re making that face”

“Sweetie I’m not making any faces” Beca kisses her daughter on the cheek. “Not at all”

“Yes, you are mommy! I’m going to start calling it, the Chloe face, because lately you always put that face when you’re looking at Chloe”

“What?” Beca say it too loudly and Chloe woke up.

“What’s going on? Is Casey okay? Beca?” Casey giggles and Chloe looks up at them.

“Wow red thank you! I see…my daughter is first and I’m second…okay, okay…I see how this goes” Chloe gets up and smiles at them.

“It’s a hard world Beca…and sorry but this-“ she kisses Casey in one of her cheeks “beautiful-” the other cheek “little-” and the nose. “girl, will always go first”

“Now I’m hurt” Casey hugs Chloe tightly leaving Chloe face in front of Beca’s who is smirking at her.

“I go first mommy! Deal with it” Chloe laughs loudly and Beca stays there with her mouth completely open in surprise.

“Casey! Who teach you to talk like that?”

“Aunty Bree” She smiles proudly at both of them and Beca sighs.

“Okay beautiful girls! I’m going to have a shower because Tom is picking me up in an hour and I want to be ready” Beca frowns at Chloe.

“Who’s Tom?”

“He is a friend of mine, why?” Chloe wasn’t looking at Beca, she was picking up her things from the floor to take them upstairs.

“No reason. I haven’t heard you talking about him” Casey looks at her mother and hugs her without saying anything.

“That’s because I met him last week Becs” Chloe looks at Beca smiling but her smile disappear when she sees Beca’s face. “Becs? Are you okay?”

“Sure. I have to take a shower too so hurry up” She didn’t show any emotion when she talked and that worried Chloe.

“Are you sure?”

“Chloe, go have your shower okay? You don’t want Tommy waiting for you” Chloe frowns at this.

“It’s Tom, and I don’t know what’s gotten into you but don’t pay it with me”

“Mommy…” Beca looks at her daughter and kisses her forehead.

“We can have a bath together in your room, what do you say chipmunk? Do you want to have a bubble bath with mommy?”

“Yes! We haven’t had one since forever” Beca starts walking her way to the stairs with Casey still in her arms when Chloe speaks.

“Beca…”

“Have fun Chloe”

 

Beca couldn’t stop thinking about it. What if that was a date? What if Chloe has been seeing him this whole week? What if he is the reason why Chloe pulled away last night? Yeah, she was drunk but she totally remembers the kiss they had in the kitchen. And now that she thinks about it…she needs to clean the pantry…

She has her eyes closed and she has her head in the edge of the bath while Casey is in top of her legs with her head resting in Beca’s shoulder. She loves these moments with her daughter when they can stay in silence enjoying each other. Even if her mind is where Chloe is.

“Why don’t you tell her mommy?” Beca looks at her daughter who is playing with the bubbles now.

“Tell who what baby?”

“Chloe. Why don’t you tell her that you love her?” Beca was in shock.

“Baby…why are you saying that?” Casey turns around so she is looking at her mom.

“Because it’s the truth mommy! You are in love with Chloe! She told me so”

“She told you that I’m in love with her?” Beca didn’t know what to think about that.

“Of course not! She doesn’t know that. She told me what love is. She told me how people who are in love look at each other and it’s the same way that you look at her and she looks at you. Besides, I’ve been watching a lot of movies with daddy and every time I saw a romantic scene I saw Chloe and you mommy” Beca didn’t know what to say…How could her daughter think like that? It was really that obvious that she was in love with the red head? Was she? “It’s destiny mom…and you can’t fight destiny”

“Sweet heart…since when are you so smart?” before Casey could answer Beca kept talking. “Don’t say anything your aunty Bree would say” Casey giggles.

“I was going to say that I’m smart because I’m your daughter mommy” Beca held her daughter tightly to her and kisses her head.

“You’re the best thing in my life baby, never forget that”

“I know mommy! I love you”

“I love you too, baby girl” Casey got up and took her towel. “Where are you going?”

“We are going to say to Chloe that you love her and that I want her to be my half mommy, come on”

“Baby, we can’t do that. She is out with that Tommy boy”

“And do you want that Tommy boy to steal her from us? I don’t think so mommy. Let’s get our girl”

“I’m not going to let you watch more movies with your dad anymore” Beca got out of the bath and they both quickly got dress and got into Beca’s car.

“You have to go to the dinner next to my school” Beca looked at her daughter completely surprised.

“How do you know that?”

“I texted aunty Bree and she told me”

“Because of Stacie…of course! Kid…you’re scaring me today”

“I just want you to be happy mommy!” Beca smiled at her daughter.

“I know sweetie, but even if I can’t get Chloe…I’m completely happy with you” Casey smiles at her mom.

“But better with Chloe” Beca laughs and starts driving to the dinner.

 

They arrived to the dinner 5 minutes ago but Beca is still inside her car looking at Chloe laughing with Tom inside the dinner. She doesn’t know what to do. Does she go in and says “hey Chlo! I love you” no…she can’t do that. And Chloe seems happy with that boy…maybe he is better for her than herself. She hears the door of the car opening and closing and when she looks behind Casey is not there. She runs out of the car and sees her daughter going inside the dinner and run to Chloe’s table.

“I think so too Tom…but…wait…Casey?” Chloe looks at the little girl running to her. “What are you doing here? Where’s your mom?”

“Is this the girl you’re taking care off?”

“Yes, this is Casey, Casey this is Tom” Chloe then sees Beca running inside the dinner.

“Casey! Don’t you ever do that again okay? You gave me a heart attack” Beca then looks at Chloe and Tom. “Sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to you Chlo”

“Can it wait? I’m in the middle of something here Becs”

“But we don’t want you to leave us for him! We love you! Mommy is in love with you” A few costumers look at Chloe’s table in that moment with little smiles in their faces. “And you have to be my other mommy and you have to marry mom and give me little brothers or sisters and buy me a dog that I will call Titanium or something like that”

“Casey…I…Beca?”

“Look…she said like lots of thing there but she said the truth. We love you. _I love you_. Don’t ask me why and don’t ask me how it happened because I don’t know. The only thing I know is that I do love you Chloe Beale and I know that you’re on a date right now but I don’t care. I won’t lose my chance to tell you how I feel”

“Well said mommy” Beca smiles at her daughter who was smiling back at her.

“Chloe?” Chloe looks at Tom who is smiling and then to Beca and Casey.

“I quit”

“What?” Beca and Casey talked at the same time.

“I said that I quit. I won’t work anymore for you”

“Oh…okay…I’m sorry then…I leav-“ Chloe cut Beca off when she got up.

“Shut up. This is Tom, Tom this is Beca.”

“Nice to meet you Beca. I’ve heard a lot about you”

“Beca, Tom is the new director of Casey’s school. I met him last week when I went to pick her up because Jesse couldn’t. And he wanted to meet me today to offer me a job”

“Wait, what? So this is not a…date?”

“No it’s not…I’m happily married actually” Tom said smiling at Beca and Casey who were blushing.

“Well…I think…that…Casey and I have to go home…and…watch a movie…right Casey?” Casey pushes her mom to Chloe.

“You know…this was really sweet…and I think you deserve something for it…even if you were being a completely idiot because you were jealous.” Chloe puts her arms around Beca’s waist.

“I wasn’t-“ Chloe puts her finger in Beca’s lips and smirks.

“Don’t even try to deny it Mitchell.”

“Fine…maybe I was a little tiny bit of jealous” Chloe laughs and kisses Beca.

“YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES” Everybody cheer at them and laugh at the little girl.

“I love you too Becs” She whispered to Beca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait and I'm sorry if this wasn't a nice chapter...I don't feel like it was. I will probably write one more chapter of this story and it would be the end. I don't have enough time anymore and It's really hard to find time to write. Anyway...I hope you guys like it!  
> Thank you so much!  
> Love you lots!!!


	6. Marry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know that this it's really short and that it's not really good, but I wanted to finish this story and I had so many things in my mind for it and I couldn't do any...I'm so sorry for this chapter. Thank you anyway.

_**Chapter Six** _

“Come on dad! We’re going to be late!”

“Casey…we have an hour to get there so relax” Jesse was getting dress with one of her best suits when Casey came to his room.

“Dad! I don’t want to miss any of it so we have to be there early!”

“You know sweetie? Every day you look more and more like your mom” Casey smirks at her dad.

“Which one?”

_“Touché”_

Jesse and Casey arrived just in time and Casey run to one of the rooms. “Wow mom! You look amazing!” Beca looked at her daughter and smile.

“So do you baby” Casey hugged her mom tightly.

“I’m not a baby mom! I’m 9 years old now”

“I know, I know but for me you will always be my baby!” Beca look at the bathroom door in time for Aubrey to open it. “Bree…”

“Is it bad? I knew it…I should have choose the other one…now what am I going to do Beca?” Beca run to her friend and held her by her arms.

“Bree! Relax! You look gorgeous! Doesn’t she Casey?”

“You look hot aunty Bree!” Aubrey laughs and Beca rolls her eyes at her daughter.

“Thank you girls…I’m just a little nervous I guess”

“I think you’re allowed to be nervous on your wedding Bree…but don’t puke please” Aubrey laughs again and nods.

“I won’t” Aubrey and Beca shared a look and then hugged each other. Beca knew how important this was for Aubrey after all this time. She helped her with everything since the beginning and now here they were…

“She is going to pass out when she see you Bree”

“I’m pretty sure that I will be the one passing out when I see her” Beca smiled softly.

“Where’s mommy, mom?”

“She is with Stace baby” Beca was helping Aubrey with the last minute details.

“Have you seen her?”

“No, she hasn’t. We agreed that they wouldn’t be able to see each other so it would be easier for us”

“Still doesn’t make sense Bree”

“You’re not gonna die if you’re not with her for one day” Beca laughs and looks at her daughter.

“Yes Bree…she will” They all laugh together as someone knock in the door.

“Can I come in?” Aubrey’s dad smiles at his daughter and Beca moves away. Beca knows that this moment should be a private one so she takes her daughter and leaves the room quietly.

Aubrey’s dad wasn’t happy when he found out that his daughter was going to marry another woman. He never cared about her dating them but when Aubrey told him about the wedding he didn’t react very well…He said that he was expecting that this entire dating women thing was just a phase and that she would end up marrying a man. Beca doesn’t know what happened exactly, all she knows is that when Aubrey came crying to her house and Stacie saw her like that she leaves without saying anything and two days later Aubrey was receiving a call from her dad.

“Beca!” She turned around and saw Jesse standing there.

“Jesse! Everything ready?”

“Yes! It’s time!” Beca nods and smiles. Her relationship with Jesse has never been bad, they had they’re ups and downs but after they sat and talk everything has been going perfectly. He is not working as much as he was and now he spends more time with Casey which is what Beca most wanted.

 

 

“I really don’t know how you’re not nervous” Chloe was looking at Stacie who was waiting for her call to start walking.

“Chloe, I’m going to marry the girl of my dreams. I don’t need to be nervous about that.” Chloe hugs her friend and smiles.

“I still can’t believe that someone tamed you” Stacie laughs and slaps Chloe in the arm.

“Shut up! She didn’t tamed me”

“Really? You’re really trying to tell me that you’re not whipped as fuck Dra Conrad?”

“Okay…maybe a little bit…but she is too…” Someone knocks at her door and they both smile.

“It’s time”

Chloe opens the door and at the end of the aisle the first thing she sees is Aubrey in her beautiful white dress and a smile big enough to lighten the whole place. She then starts walking and when she reaches her finale steps she looks at Casey sitting at the front with her little princess dress and the she sees her and she has to stop to look at her. Beca is wearing a black suit that fits her perfectly and Chloe cannot believe her eyes. How can she be so gorgeous? She sits next to Beca and takes her hand in hers. They don’t speak during the ceremony they don’t need to. They know what they’re thinking when they look at each other.

 

 _2 hours later_.

“I can’t believe they’re married now” Chloe and Beca are sitting in their table watching Aubrey and Stacie dancing for the first time as wife and wife.

“Yeah…who’d thought that you were jealous of her huh?” Beca smirks at Chloe.

“Bite me Mitchell” Beca laughs and kisses her.

“If you want me to _Mitchell”_

“I love you idiot”

“I love you too red” They’re kissing when they hear someone clearing her throat and they both look at Casey smiling at them.

“Moms, I think I know what I want for my birthday”

“Sweetie…you’re birthday it’s like 10 month away” Beca laughs at Chloe’s face.

“I know mommy but I already know what I want”

“Okay chipmunk, what do you want?”

“I want to have a baby brother or sister” They both look at each other and Beca can see the little smile playing on Chloe’s lips. She knows what that means. Maybe it’s time to have a new member in the family.

 

_The end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...I know...It took so long for this update but I've been working nonstop and If any of you are au pairs you know what I'm talking about...I really hope you'd like this one and yes it's the finale one because I really don't have time and I don't want you guys to be waiting forever... I had a lot of ideas for this fanfic but I seriously don't have any time and it makes me a little sad....but well...it's what it is! Thank you guys so much for reading it and for all your comments! You're the best!  
> Lots of love!  
> Until the next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that wasn't too much but I want to know if you like it and if I should keep writing this. Let me know!  
> Lots of love guysss!!!


End file.
